


Let me hold you

by prinz_charlie



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: "Coffee Tea or Me?", F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Sickfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, day two of wayhaught week, nicole doesn't know when to stop, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: “Don’t you dare go to work when you're sick ever again”, she murmured.Nicole nodded a little. “Ok…
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628593
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Let me hold you

**Author's Note:**

> wayhaught week 2020 - day two: "Coffee, Tea, or Me?" 
> 
> enjoy!

Yawning Waverly turned around, hearing the noise of the coffee maker from downstairs. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and frowned. Why was Wynonna already awake? It took her some time to fire up her brain and remember that she hadn’t even heard Wynonna coming home that night. Normally Wynonna was so drunk when she came home that she knocked over everything in her way and passed out on the couch, waking Waverly in the process. After they had rescued Waverly and Doc from the garden, Wynonna had immediately turned to binge drinking every night again. At first Waverly had tried to stop her from doing so, but she had soon given up on it. Wynonna didn’t listen to her anyways. So, who was causing the noise now?

“Nicole?”, she murmured. “Did you hear that?”

She didn’t get an answer. Waverly frowned, before only now noticing that the warmth of her girlfriend’s body next to her was missing. She turned back around. And really – Nicole’s side of the bed was empty. So, she had to be the one making coffee that early in the morning already. Waverly frowned. Didn’t Nicole have to be at work in only two hours? Yawning one last time she got out of bed, put on her slippers – winters made the wooden floor appear even colder – and went downstairs, careful not to make any noise so as not to wake Wynonna up.

In the kitchen she found Nicole standing leaned against the counter, her eyes falling shut every few seconds after she forced them open again.

“Morning sweetie pie”, Waverly murmured, walking up to Nicole and wrapping her arms around her from behind her, letting her head rest on her shoulder. “How come you’re awake already?”

Nicole turned her head, so she was facing Waverly, not even having moved a muscle, although Waverly had wrapped her arms around her so surprisingly. She smiled at her tiredly. “Woke up and couldn’t fall asleep again”, she answered, her voice soar, like she had just wandered through the desert for weeks without drinking a drop of water.

Waverly let go of Nicole and turned to face her, leaning against the kitchen counter opposite of her. “You don’t sound very well”, she stated. “Are you feeling well?”

“It’s ok, Waves”, Nicole shook it off, tucking a strand of Waverly’s loose hair behind her ears. “Don’t worry. Just have a sore throat.”

“Then stay home”, Waverly stated easily. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

“It’s ok, baby”, Nicole softly fended her off. “I’ll just drink a cup of coffee to wake up and then go to work.”

“But only if you promise me to stay home tomorrow”, Waverly demanded, taking a step forward and placing the back of her hand on Nicole’s forehead. “Your forehead’s a little warm.”

“Baby”, Nicole laughed. “Stop worrying. It’s just a cold.” She swiftly kissed her on the nose. Waverly scrunched it up in response and Nicole chuckled. “Go back to sleep baby.”

Waverly mumbled something but then nodded. “Ok, but only because you asked me to. And don’t think I won’t be home waiting for you with a big cup of tea, and dozens of bonus blankets.” She kissed Nicole’s cheek briefly. “Do you know if Wynonna came home by the way?”

Nicole nodded, taking her cup of coffee and taking a big sip. “She’s in her room, fast asleep. I think she came home around 5 a.m. or something.”

Waverly let out a whistle of surprise, pursing her lips. “Not bad”, she stated. “Is she ok?”

“I…”, Nicole started, immediately being interrupted by a cough though. She tried to continue, but her voice was too breathy, and she twisted her mouth a little, something she only did when she was in pain. “Think so”, she painstakingly ended her sentence.

Waverly didn’t even spare any more of her time trying to convince Nicole to stay home, instead she went over to a cabinet and pulled out a package of 400 mg painkillers. Handing Nicole a glass of water, not even listening to her protest, she pressed a tablet out of the package, letting it land in her hand. She handed it to Nicole. “Swallow this”, she instructed, one of her hands lovingly cupping Nicole’s cheek. “You’re sweating my love.”

Sighing Nicole swallowed the little pill and then blew a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “I’m a cop, babe. I can get over a cold”, she whispered, her voice rough. She kissed Waverly lightly on the forehead, took the last sip of her cup of coffee and pushed past Waverly. “Go back to sleep”, she silently called after her, winking, as she made her way to the bathroom.

Waverly sighed but she couldn’t help the smile curling up on her lips. She leaned against the counter, looked down at her feet for a second, and eventually decided to go to bed again. Before nearly falling asleep, she picked up her phone from the nightstand, shot Nicole a text – _Look after yourself, love you_ – and leaned back again. She fell asleep relatively quickly.

An answer to the text she didn’t get though.

* * *

Nicole let a hand run through her short hair, pushing it out of her face. Nedley was in his office, probably pretending to be busy when really, he was just watching videos of kittens. She was sitting alone at her desk; the station was empty. Blinking rapidly, she tried to regain focus on the documents in front of her. She had to get them finished. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, she was hot and cold at the same time. Something inside of her throat seemed to press against it from the inside, tried to burst it open. As if someone was drilling against her forehead with a jackhammer, the pain multiplied exponentially. She took a deep breath. This was nothing serious, she was just having a cold. Nothing more and nothing less. But when she stood up trying to get herself a glass of water, everything around her started spinning. Dizzily she held on to a chair, gasping for air. Her legs hurt, threatened to give in right underneath her and stop carrying her weight. But at the same time her throat screamed for water, a sharp dry pain portending that it would rip her throat apart, if she didn’t drink some water immediately. So, Nicole went over to the desk where she always kept a jug filled with water, ignoring every single one of her senses. Everything in front of her turned black for a moment; she only heard the pounding inside of her head.

She downed the glass of water as if she hadn’t had anything to drink in weeks. “Nedley?”, she tried to call, hoping that he could get her home, but he didn’t react. Of course, he didn’t. Nicole had barely heard her own voice.

Without a further thought she stumbled back to her desk, let herself fall onto her chair and gathered everything that was hers that she needed to take with herself. She put it into the pockets of her uniform, squinted her eyes shut for a second, only feeling pain and exhaustion flowing through her body, and then opened them again. Waverly had been right. This was definitely more than just a cold.

Dizzily she got up, feeling sweat dripping form her forehead again. She supported herself on cupboards until she reached the wall and held onto it until she reached Nedley’s office. Composing herself for one last time she stood up straight and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”, Nedley called from inside, too lazy to get up.

Nicole pushed the door open, taking a deep breath. “Hey, uh…” Her voice broke. She cleared her throat and started again. “Can I go home?”, she wheezed, awkwardly pointing into the direction of the door.

"Nicole... what?" Nedley frowned for a moment, but then looked up, and instantly nodded. “Of course, you can. You look even sicker than I did this one time three years ago. Go home, Nicole.” He stood up and put a hand on Nicole’s back, guiding her out of the room. “Do you think you can drive?”

“No”, Nicole thought. “Mhm”, she pressed out, nodding slightly.

Nedley scratched his head, guiding her out of the police station. “You sure? You look like you’re going to faint, we can’t have the sheriff cause an accident.”

“Thanks, Nedley”, Nicole replied sarcastically. When they left the building, she turned to face him, and nodded for a short moment. “Thank you. But I’ve got it from here.”

Nedley frowned, but then patted her back shortly and nodded. “Alright. Be safe, Nicole.”

Nicole nodded, waiting for him to go back into the building before dragging herself to her car, letting herself fall into the driver’s seat and leaning back. Her head felt like it would explode any second. Shaking her head to get rid of every thought that would keep her from driving only made the pain worse, but she ignored it, fastening her seatbelt and putting her hands on the wheel. It wasn’t that long of a drive to her home. It was only after a minute driving that Nicole pulled over. She couldn’t keep going just a second longer. Letting go of a shaky breath, wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead she clicked on Waverly’s contact, waiting for her to pick up.

“Nicole, it’s you! How is it at the station? Is everything ok?”, Waverly’s voice answered after only two dialing tones.

“Baby?” Nicole’s voice was weak, didn’t sound like her own at all.

“Nicole?”, Waverly asked. Nicole heard moving from the other side of the line, heard how Waverly stood up, probably already getting her coat that she usually lazily hung up on a chair in the kitchen. “What is it baby?”

“Can you get me?”, Nicole breathed out.

“Oh god, are you that sick? Of course, I can, baby”, Waverly answered. “Where are you?”

Nicole described the location to Waverly, and promised to send her the address, before hanging up, completely ignoring Waverly's first question. She settled back, letting go of a shaky breath. Everything hurt. She couldn’t move because moving would mean more pain. She couldn’t stand even more pain. It didn’t take long for Waverly to arrive, thankfully. She immediately decided to leave her car standing at the side of the road and joined Nicole in her car. They changed positions and Nicole finally leaned back against the seat, letting go of a shaky breath.

Waverly reached over the gear shift for her hand. “How are you?”, she asked softly.

“Wasn’t that bad”, Nicole mumbled. “But now I kind of want to die.”

Waverly chuckled a little at her girlfriend’s joke and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You're going to be fine", she smiled a small, reassuring smile. The rest of the drive both kept quiet, Nicole focusing on her breathing and the pain spreading from her forehead. A soothing silence lay around the homestead, when they arrived. Waverly helped Nicole inside, putting an arm around her, so in case her knees buckled she wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“Haught?”, Wynonna asked from the living room. Holding a bottle of vodka, she came out of it, frowning at Nicole and Waverly. “Are you two ok?”, she asked skeptically. “Need any help?” She lifted the bottle as if to offer them a sip, but Waverly denied. Nicole didn’t find the energy in herself to answer.

“Nicole got sick”, Waverly explained easily, feeling Nicole’s forehead again. “Baby, you’re burning up”, she added whispering to her girlfriend. Nicole only nodded. She couldn’t bring herself to care enough about it to react any other way. “Come on, we’ll get you upstairs”, Waverly murmured. Nicole nodded again.

“Sure, that you don’t need any help?”, Wynonna shouted after them. Her loud words hurt Nicole’s head. They only made the pounding worse. Waverly answered something along the lines that they didn’t need any help, and then brought Nicole up to her room. Nicole sat down on the warm, comfortable bed and leaned back, so she was settled against the headboard.

Waverly put the back of her hand against her forehead again. “You’re burning up”, she repeated. “Why didn’t you just stay home?”

“Wasn’t that bad”, Nicole murmured, a weak smile on her lips.

Waverly sighed, laughed a little and got up. “I’m going to get you something to drink. If you don’t hydrate, you’ll faint, and I really don’t want that to happen.” She swiftly kissed her forehead. “What do you want? Coffee or tea? Wait, no coffee, that’ll only keep you awake. But I heard that it’s supposed to be healthy, so… anyways. Coffee or tea?”

“You”, Nicole murmured, longing for the warmth and comfort of her girlfriend’s embrace. There was nothing in the world that could replace the feeling she got when she was lying in Waverly’s arms.

Waverly chuckled a little. “Coffee, tea, or me? Sounds like a fun title for a book, don’t you think?”

Nicole laughed a little more this time, her throat hurting. “Tea please”, she then answered Waverly’s question. “And you.”

Waverly chuckled again and nodded. “Of course, I’ll get you a cup of tea, and then we’ll cuddle. And I’ll bring some painkillers.”

Nicole groaned at the prospect of having to swallow yet another painkiller, but she didn’t dare disagree with Waverly again. She had been right about her not being supposed to go to work as well. Soon after Waverly returned, handing Nicole a cup of sizzling hot tea. She got in bed next to her and let Nicole lean her head against her shoulder. Nicole let go of a breath, the heat of the cup of tea in her hands warming her from the inside, just like Waverly’s closeness. Waverly took the cup of tea out of Nicole’s hands when she had finished it and put it down on the nightstand. Waverly snuggled up to Nicole, pressing her warm cheek against her back, and wrapping her arms around her torso, easily making her the little spoon. Nicole coughed a little from next to Waverly, but snuggled into her. The brunette softly brushed Nicole’s forehead with her lips. “Don’t you dare go to work when you're sick ever again”, she murmured.

Nicole nodded a little. “Ok… I love you.”

“I love you, too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it really means a ton! Sorry that I had to make Nicole suffer again, but I just couldn't resist. I'll read you next time! 
> 
> PS: in case you wanna follow me anywhere: tumblr: @haveuseenmylife & @daltezing // twitter: @daltezing // annnd if you wanna leave kudos or a comment or something,, you'd most definitely make my day ((:
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
